catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Firepelt
Firepelt is a handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald-green eyes. History Firepelt is a respected warrior of ThunderClan. He trusts his Clanmates deeply, and would lay down his life to protect them, even though he only has one to lose. Not much is known on Firepelt's history. He is later given Stormpaw to mentor. It is revealed that he and Hawkfire dislike each other. This is known because she and Firepelt got in a fierce fight, leaving both cats with deep wounds, and feelings toward each other. It is also shown that Echowave likes him, but Firepelt dosen't notice it. Hawkfire also likes him, making him therefore notice it, and likes her back. Firepelt tries to talk to Hawkfire at the RiverClan Camp , but was caught by her clanmates, making him try to fight them in a horrible condition. Firepelt is very protective of his mate Hawkfire around Lionclaw, because he had been in love with her. Icestorm and Firepelt are rivials, reveiled in the ThunderClan Camp. Firepelt witnessed Foxheart's murder. He had been killed by Tiger, Cinder, Snowflake, Icedrop, and Frankie. He was grief stricken, even though it was best he died. It seems as if Firepelt is prone to getting injurys, but is not really affected by it. Firepelt's mate, Hawkfire, later gives birth to there only kit, Burnkit. He is later involved in a fight against RiverClan because he wanted Silver Tree. He fights Rubystar, and comments her saying she fights well. As they are fighting, Tigerdawn kills Firestar's mate, Hawkfire. He is devastated. Ravenstar and a few other ThunderClan cats had been fighting Blood, a battle-hungry tom. When Blood took Ravenstar's last life, she named Firepelt the leader of ThunderClan instead of Flameshine. He later goes to the Moonpool with Cloudpoppy , Midnightpelt, and Poppyheart, to receive his 9-lives and name. When Icestorm tries to commit suicide,he plunges into the fire and dosen't get hurt. He drags her and Moonsky out,saving them from burning up. Firestar went with serveral other cats find Jaypelt with clawed eyes, Blood appears. All the cats fight and Firestar jumps down after Blood when he falls off a cliff. Firestar lands in the water and sinks deep down, then swims up with amazing speed. He got out, and Echowave, Cloudpoppy, and Poppyheart find out Firestar had gotten 'The Unknown' illness StarClan had told Poppyheart about. When Batstar becomes leader, he is shown to be very sour, and dislikes the she-cat strongly, soon asking to join RiverClan. He, Echowave, and Flameshine go to deep into ThunderClan territory to relax. He finds a small hole, and goes into it to take a nap. Flameshine follows him in, concerned. He told her he was fine, but didn't fully convince her. She left him alone for a while. When he emerged from the hole, he was covered from paw to tail in slugs. With the help of Flameshine and Echowave, he finally got them all off. They think it might be a sighn from StarClan, so they go back to camp to ask Flamepaw to help them. She tells them to figure it out for themselves. Cloudpoppy then helps them, but says that she isn't sure what the sign could be. She told them that she would keep an eye out for any other sign. Soon after, Firepelt recieves an apprentice, Maplepaw. When Maplepaw leave to go with the hunters, Firepelt is shown to be very sad, and pleads her not to go, but then lets her, saying he cant keep her trapped. A major out break of blackcough sweeps through the camp, and Firepelt is one of many who catch it. The cases for all the cats are very serious, and deadly. He recovers, losing only one life, and is given Cloudpaw to mentor He is soon is involved in a fight. He fights and kills a badger and a fox, seeing as the fox killed Echowave, and he hated the badger. When the nursery caves in, he is shown rescuing Ashkit, Bluekit, Mistkit and Moonkit. He checks the kits over, going to the medicine den to get Flamepaw and Fawndapple. He and Icestorm work together to rebuild the nursery, and they complete the task. Firepelt is later shown hunting in the forest, stalking a squirrel. He goes onto the thunderpath not knowing, as it hit by a car which sends him flying through the air, and slamming onto the ground. He smiles weakly and tells Mintblaze he is alright, which is clearly NOT true. He suffers from a brused and a broken rib, a broken leg,a bloody nose, and many, many deep wounds. He is taken back to camp on a make shift bed, which was a piece of woods covered in ferns. Personality Firepelt is a superb hunter. He rarely misses a catch! He is also a fierce fighter, but beleives in a fair fight. His personality is un-sure most of the time. He changes like the flow of the wind. But lately, it is shown he is bitter, and quiet. His life is tortured, it seems. His purr as grown rusty, and is no more clear. Family Members: Mate: :Hawkfire - Deceased, murdered by Tigerdawn Son: :Burnpelt - Living Sisters: :Fawndapple - Living :Featherwind - Living : Flamepaw - Living Brother: :Foxheart - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Family Tree Quotes Apprentice table Image gallery Firepelt_warrior_TC.png|Warrior version Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Leader Category:Cats with Images Category:Council of 8 Cat